Nerd President Princess
by kyunny
Summary: Lee Sungmin yeoja Nerd namun dibalik semua itu ia adalah Putri President yang sedang di incar oleh Teroris, sanggupkah Kyuhyun notabene nya adalah Suami sekaligus Perdana Menteri dari Lee Sungmin membunuh Teroris tersebut ? GS KYUMIN RnR pleasee...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Nerd President Princess

Cast : Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Summary : Lee Sungmin yeoja Nerd namun dibalik semua itu ia adalah Putri President yang sedang di incar oleh Teroris, sanggupkah Kyuhyun notabene nya adalah Suami sekaligus Perdana Menteri dari Lee Sungmin membunuh Teroris tersebut ?

Lee Sungmin, yeoja kelas 1-3 dia adalah Nerd Girl. Sering di Bullying oleh teman2nya, namun Sungmin tidak pernah membalasnya karena ia sudah kebal oleh ejekan teman-temannya seperti ini

" Hei ! Yeoja Nerd ! Kutu Buku tidak tau diri ! berani2nya loe menyukai Kyuhyun pacarku hah ?! "

Yeoja itu mendekati Sungmin dan menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan kencang, membuat Sungmin merintih kesakitan

" Akkhh "

pekik Sungmin memegang rambutnya yang dijambak oleh yeoja tadi

" Hei ! Loe punya kaca gak sih ?! Jadi orang ngaca donk, loe itu sapa ?! Loe itu hanya Yeoja Nerd yang gak tau diri ! Ngerti ! "

Yeoja itu melepaskan jambakan di rambut Sungmin dengan kasar membuat Sungmin limbung dan hampir jatuh

" Seohyun sebaiknya kita beri saja dia pelajaran agar tau rasa ! "

ujar yeoja itu memberi saran kepada yeoja tadi yang bernama Seohyun

". Tiffani benar, lebih baik kita kurung dia gudang "

" Ide yang bagus Tiffani, Sunny seret dia kedalam gudang dan kunci gudangnya sampai besok, jangan lupa... Jangan ada yang tau tentang rencana ini "

2 yeoja yang bernama Tiffani dan Sunny mulai menyeret tubuh Sungmin dan masuk kedalam gudang yang gelap

" Lep-Pashh ..! Aakkhh ! Jangan ! Kumohon ! Jangannn ! Hiks ... Argghhh "

Sunny mengikat kedua tangan Sungmin sementara Tiffani mengikat kedua kaki Sungmin, setelah itu menutup mulut Sungmin dengan Lakban

Toss

" Kajja, kita tinggalkan dia disini, hahaha itu akibatnya karena menyukai Kyuhyun ! Bye yeoja Nerd~ selamat menikmati malam yang indah ini ... "

Kedua yeoja itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang meronta-ronta karena ikatan tali yang kuat membuatnya susah untuk bebas, ia menangis didalam gudang tanpa suara karena mulutnya yang tertutup lakban.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja kelas 1-2 terkenal tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Ia mempunyai yeojachingu yang bernama Seohyun, ia terkenal angkuh dan dingin namun dengan gaya seperti itu membuat seluruh yeoja di sekolah menyukainya dan mengaguminya.

" Hei Chagi~ kau kenapa ? " Ujar yeoja bernama Seohyun mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

" Akh- ne ani gwenchana " Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengelus rambut Seohyun, Seohyun memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Kyuhyun

" Chagi~ tadi siang yeoja Nerd itu berulah lagi, dia menyukaimu Chagi~ apa dia tidak punya kaca ? Lihat penampilannya seperti orang udik ! "

Ujar Seohyun sambil membuat lingkaran kecil dengan jemarinya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun

" Aku rasa, kaca dirumahnya sudah retak Chagi~ mangkannya ia tidak pernah berkaca "

Kyuhyun namja itu melepaskan pelukan Seohyun, sementara Seohyun mulai meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun

sedangkan didalam gudang, Sungmin menatap pemandangan itu dibalik jendela tidak jauh dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, Cho Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Seohyun.

Sakit

Itu yang Sungmin rasakan, hatinya hancur seketika. Pertahanannya mulai runtuh, ia melepaskan tali yang terikat di tangannya dengan satu tarikan dan

Ctasshh

Ikatan itu lepas, Sungmin melepas ikatan di kakinya dan mulai berdiri menuju pintu gudang  
Braakk

Pintu gudang terbuka, Sungmin berlari meninggalkan sekolah sambil menangis.

Keesokannya

" Lihat ! Yeoja Nerd datang ! Hahaha ... " Ujar seluruh orang di sepanjang koridor sekolah menatap Sungmin dengan tertawa mengejek  
" Yeoja Nerd seperti dia ! Mana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun menyukainya ?! "

" Dasar yeoja Nerd tidak tau diri ! "

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat, cairan bening mulai menetes dan mengalir di pipi chubbinya

" Hahahahaha ! Hei lihat ! Itu Cho Kyuhyun "

terlihat Kyuhyun berjalan Berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin, semula Sungmin yang menunduk kini menatap Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan Slow Motion Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu melewati Sungmin, seringai tercetak dibibir tebalnya setelah itu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu

" Lihat ! Kyuhyun saja jijik menatapnya ! Hahaha kasian sekali yeoja Nerd seperti dia ! "  
Tawa menggelegar di penjuru koridor sekolah Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sambil berlari meninggalkan koridor menuju danau

Sesampai di danau Sungmin duduk di rumputan hijau sambil terisak menangis

" Hiks... Hiks ... Hiks ! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi ... Hiks aku ingin mengakhirinya ... Hiks tapi kenapa ? Hiks kenapa selalu tak bisa ? " Ujar Sungmin masih terisak dan menangis

" Cho Sungmin " ujar namja dari balik punggung Sungmin yang sedang menghampiri Sungmin

Sungmin berhenti terisak saat mendengar panggilan suara dari orang yang ia kenal, perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kesal

" Wae ?! Kau puas ?! Hahh ?! Ini yang kau inginkan ?! Hiks ! " Sungmin berdiri dan mulai mendekati namja itu

" Mianhae Min, kita harus mengrahasiakan hubungan kita "

" kenapa ?! Karena aku Nerd ! Karena aku anak dari President ?! Puas kau Cho Kyuhyun ? Kau tau betapa sakitnya saat melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja centil sepertinya ? "

Sungmin melepas semua beban yang ia tanggung yang ia simpan didalam hatinya sehingga menjadi pisau yang siap merobek hatinya

" Mian, min... Aku bukanlah suami yang baik. Kejadian kemarin Seohyun ... "

:: Flashback ::

Seohyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun hampir saja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Seohyun sehingga menjauh darinya

" Wae Kyu ? " Ujar Seohyun kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun ia menggaruk tengkuknya

" Mianhae, aku ada urusan mendadak " Kyuhyun meninggalakn Seohyun yang kebingungan

:: Flashback END ::

" Jadi, begitu min. Kau salah paham aku tidak menciumnya, karena aku mencemaskanmu yang sedang terkurung didalam gudang. Namun saat aku menghampiri gudang, ternyata ruangan itu kosong. Kau kemana seharian ini Cho Sungmin ? Kenapa tidak pulang ? " Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar

" Cho Kyuhyun, aku lelah Jika aku harus terus bepenampilan seperti ini, aku lelah di bullying di caci maki oleh mereka, dan aku lelah denganmu Kyu " ujar Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak

" Andwae min ! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Min ! Ini demi kebaikanmu dari penjahat itu yang mengincarmu Min ! Kau harus bertahan Min, ku mohon aku janji jika aku membunuh penjahat itu aku akan mengatakan ke seluruh Dunia bahwa LEE SUNGMIN adalah CHO SUNGMIN Istri Sah dari CHO KYUHYUN namja TERTAMPAN DI DUNIA " ujar kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terkekeh

" Kyu~ jangan salahkan aku jika lelah Kyu~ salahkan dirimu yang membuatku sakit Kyu, mianhae Kyu~ jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku akan ... "

Chupp

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sekilas membuat kata Sungmin terhenti, digantikan oleh raut wajah Sungmin yang Syok

" Jangan katakan yang tidak pernah bisa kau lakukan Min, karna aku yakin aku pasti bisa membunuh penjahat itu Min percayalah "

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menyenderkan dagunya diatas kepala Sungmin, sementara Sungmin ia menangis terharu dan mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua asyik berpelukan, tak menyadari sepasang mata mengamatinya dan membidik gambar diam2

Zipprrrss

" Jadi, dia Putri President ? Tunggu apalagi cepat culik dia ! " Ujar namja paruh baya memerintah kepada kedua namja

" Siap Boss ! " Ujar kedua namja itu dengan kompak, setelah itu mulai meninggalkan namja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum misterius

" Lee Jung Soo kita lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap Putri President yang sangat kau sayangi itu " namja paruh baya itu mulai tertawa Evil sambil memandangi foto yang ia genggam

TBC

Huehehehehe, saya kembali dengan membawakan FF Gaje. Akk masih punya Hutang ama Readers di FFn Mianhe otak saya masih Blank dan belum mendapatkan Ilham untuk melanjutkannya#plakk

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Nerd President Princess #Chap 2

Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Seohyun  
Warning : Typo(s) | Abal | GaJe | GS

Nerd President Princess

.

:: Flashback ::

« Breaking News »

_" President Of South Korean was Died, because the terorism Shot him at Speech Ceremony on Meeting Social, thousand People Cry and Sad on the Grave Yard. "  
_  
Puluhan reporter dan wartawan mengerubungi tempat pemakaman, semua menangis tiada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak menangis. Karena President kebanggaan mereka mati karena tertembak.

Sungmin menangisi batu nisan yang berada didepannya, puluhan kamera membidik Nisan yang bertandakan

**Rip President Of South Korean  
10/05/12  
Park Jung Soo  
**  
Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada bahwa ayahnya terbunuh karena tertembak saat Pidato Upacara hari Sosial

" Appa~ kenapa Appa meninggalkan Sungmin ? " Ujar Sungmin disela-sela isakannya, Sungmin merasakan bahunya sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang

" Uljima Ming~ Appa tidak ingin melihatmu menangis "

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyalurkan perasaanya.

Seorang namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae yang menjabat sebagai Pengawal menangisi makam tersebut.

_Tuan Jung Soo, aku berjanji akan mengabdi pada negara dan membela negara. Aku akan berkorban demi menyelamatkan Nona Lee Sungmin dan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dari penjahat seperti mereka, kami akan membalaskan semua perbuatan mereka _

Batin Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin yang menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.

:: Flashback End ::

.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin mendapat ejekan lagi dari teman-temannya. Setelah ia membolos saat pelajaran pertama Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah saat Jam Istirahat dan disinilah ia sekarang berada di Kantin yang berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya mengejek.

" Lihat itu ! Si yeoja Nerd bingung mencari tempat duduk ! Hahaha ! "

" Yeoja Nerd kaya dia ! Mana ada yang mau duduk sama dia ?! Nanti bisa-bisa ketularan Nerd kaya dia ! "

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya, sambil berjalan melewati gerumbulan orang yang mencibirnya. Ia memandang tempat duduk yang kosong dan menghampirinya. Namun belum sempat Sungmin sampai ia sudah tersandung karena kaki seseorang yang menjegalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seohyun dan teman-temannya

Gdebukk

Sungmin meringis kesakitan di bagian pergelangan kakinya, sedangkan Seohyun dan teman-temannya tertawa

" Hahaha ! Lihat Yeoja Nerd meringis kesakitan. Ouhhh lihat tampangnya seperti pengemis di jalanan ! Hahaha "

Tawa dan makian membahana di kantin, Sungmin yang sudah tidak kuat hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Air mata yang ia tahan tiba-tiba menetes dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang Chubby.

Tak sengaja Kyuhyun melintasi Kantin, ia melihat segerombolan orang sedang menghina sosok yang ia kenal. Lee Sungmin yeoja itu tertunduk sambil menggenggam pergelangan kakinya yang sebentar lagi akan membengkak. Dan tak lupa air mata yang mengalir dipipi Chubbynya membuat hati Kyuhyun tersayati

_Mianhe Ming~ _

Kyuhyun menghampiri gerombolan tersebut, saat ia ingin menghentikan cacian maki yang tertuju pada Sungmin, Seohyun tiba-tiba bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya

" Chagi~ lihat dia, yeoja nerd itu tadi sengaja menabrakku "

Seohyun berbicara manja terhadap Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal sambil menyelipkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana.

Sungmin yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut hanya mampu menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan miris. Pipi chubbynya sudah basah oleh air mata dan tak lupa bibirnya yang bergetar serta baju yang acak-acakkan menambahkan kesan yang mengenaskan.

_Kyu~ tolong aku _

Batin sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam

_Mianhe Ming _

Balas Kyuhyun dengan menatap mata Sungmin, hatinya terasa teriris. Andai saja mereka tidak menyamar menjadi orang biasa. Maka semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

" Chagi~ kajja kita tinggalkan yeoja Nerd ini. Daripada melihat tontonan yang tidak bermutu mending kita kembali ke Kelas, kan sebentar lagi masuk kelas "

Ujar Seohyun, menarik lengan Kyuhyuin menjauhi Sungmin. Tanpa kata apapun Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, sungguh ini bukan kemauannya jika ia bisa memilih ia akan menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya Ke ruang UKS.

namun apa daya Kyuhyun hanya menjalankan tugasnya untuk menutupi bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin adalah Putri President dan Perdana Menteri yang terikat dalam suatu hubungan yaitu pernikahan.

Aneh bukan ? Memang Aneh. Namun inilah yang dialami mereka berdua, dengan dasar cinta dan Misi agar rahasia mereka tidak terbongkar. Jika terbongkar maka gagallah rencana mereka untuk menjatuhkan dalang dari semua kasus penembakan President.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang

To : Lee Donghae  
Subject : Sungmin terkilir  
Donghae aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong bawa Sungmin ke ruang UKS, sepertinya kakinya terkilir saat terjatuh di kantin.

From : Kyuhyun  
Send Message

Kyuhyun menekan tombol kirim dan langsung menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku

" Chagi~ nanti sepulang sekolah kau maukan menemaniku berbelanja ? " Tanya Seohyun kepada Kyuhyun sambil merengek manja.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dua kali, di satu sisi sepulang sekolah ia harus pulang dan melihat keadaan Sungmin apa ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sedangkan di satu sisi yang lain Seohyun mengajaknya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Sunggguh rasanya Kyuhyun ingin kabur sekarang juga namun tangannya sedang di gelayut manja oleh Seohyun sehingga membuatnya urung untuk kabur

" Kau maukan Chagi, menemaniku belanja ? Sekalian berkencan, kitakan jarang berkencan Chagi "

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya, ia mencoba mencari alasan yang jelas. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun.

" Mianhe Chagi~ nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada urusan " ujar Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun kecewa

Seohyun melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun secara kasar, dan melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang merajuk.

" Ishh ! Kau selalu saja menolakku Chagi~ dan aku tidak suka ! Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku titik ! " Ujar Seohyun sedikit membentak, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berkacak pinggang

" Aishh ! Kalau begini jadinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin nantinya ! "

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, karena Bel sudah berdentang saat Kyuhyun bermonolog ria.

.

.

Donghae mengantar Sungmin ke ruang UKS, dengan memapah tubuh Sungmin yang menyeret kaki kanannya. Semenjak Kyuhyun memberitahuinya ia hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun karena disini ia ditugaskan sebagai pengawal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae, ia sudah bersumpah di depan makam Ayah Sungmin bahwa ia akan menjaga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, karena ingin membalas kebaikan Ayah Sungmin yang telah memberinya fasilitas tempat tinggal beserta sekolah. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun sedikit terbantu dengan kehadiran Donghae yang menjaganya.

" Kau duduklah sebentar, aku akan mengobati lukamu " uajr Donghae memapah tubuh Sungmin kearah tempat tidur dan mendudukan Sungmin diatas tempat tidur.

Setelah itu Donghae mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka Sungmin.

" Sssshhh ! " Ringis Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan kakinya ngilu dan perih saat Donghae menyentuhnya dengan kapas basah.

" Mian, tahanlah sebentar lukanya akan semakin parah jika tidak diobati " ujar Donghae yang mulai melilitkan perban di pergelangan kaki Sungmin

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dan menahan rasa ngilu di sekitar kakinya yang sedikit memar

" Jhaa ! Sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk kelas dulu. Biar aku saja yang ijin kepada wali kelas bahwa kau sedang sakit " ujar Donghae yang membereskan kotak P3Knya dan menaruhnya ketempat semula

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, sudah biasa baginya jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia diperlakukan seperti Tuan Putri President yang hidupnya sempurna.

Namun karena ia yang harus menutupi identitasnya maka beginilah jadinya, Sungmin terpaksa harus dicaci maki oleh teman-temannya

" Baiklah, kau beristirahatlah. Aku kembali kekelas dulu "

Sepeninggal Donghae, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur UKS. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapa tembok dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin POV

Appa~ kenapa Appa pergi meninggalkan aku ? Appa~ sampai kapan aku hidup seperti ini ? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak ke Masyarakat bahwa aku adalah Putri President, namun aku takut Appa~ aku takut tindakanku yang gegabah ini menjadi petaka bagi negara dan juga diriku

Sampai kapan ini berakhir ?

Sungmin POV END

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bibirnya bergetar dan isakan mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

Lama ia menangis, sehingga membuat Sungmin lelah dan tertidur

Pulang Sekolah

Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat, ia ingin segera kabur dan menjenguk Sungmin. Namun sayangnya gagal karena pelukan erat di pinggangnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Seohyun sedang memeluknya

" Aigo~ Chagi kau tidak sabaran sekali ingin berkencan denganku " ujar Seohyun menaikan nada Volumenya, membuat semua mata tertuju menatapnya cemburu

" Kajja Chagi~ kita berkencan "

' Aishh ! Menyebalkan ! '  
Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun meninggalkan kelas yang mencibir kemesraan mereka, senyuman tercetak jelas dibir Seohyun jarang-jarang Kyuhyun mau menuruti permintaannya yang jelas-jelas memaksa.

Seohyun merasa bahagia sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum terpaksa, mengingat ia sebal dan gagal menemui Sungmin karena ulah Seohyun.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap matanya setelah itu menatap jam yang menempel didinding UKS. Sungmin membulatkan matanya sudah 4 jam ia tertidur di UKS dan 3 jam yang lalu sekolah telah berakhir, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan setelah itu berjalan dengan tertatih meraih knop pintu

Cklekk

Sungmin yang baru saja menggapai knop pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Lee Donghae

" Akh ! Mian, aku terlambat menjemput. Karena tadi ada sedikit urusan " ujar Donghae, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung

" Gwenchana ? "

" Gwencahana, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Kyuhyun mencemaskanmu " Donghae memapah tubuh Sungmin dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS

Tanpa mereka sadari 2 orang namja yang bersembunyi sedang menatap kepergian mereka

" Kita tunda dulu rencana kita, sepertinya lelaki yang berada disebelahnya adalah pengawal mereka berdua "

TBC

Thanks buat reader yang mau membaca FF saya, dan mohon maaf bila kemaren ada Typo *bungkuk90derajat. Dan saya harap di Chapter ini readers bisa memberi saya saran dan kritikan yang dapat membangun saya.

Saya berharap FF saya tidak ada Bashing atau semacam apa untuk membuat saya malas melanjutkannya, karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai perasaan sensitive dan sering melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin.

Jadi mohon bantuannya~

Last  
RnR

Thanks  
kyunny . wordpress . com


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Nerd President Princess  
Cast : Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )  
Seohyun ( yeoja )  
Lee Donghae

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS |

Nerd President Princess

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menuntun Sungmin menuju rumah bak Istana raja yang berwarna putih bersih. Pelayan dan penjaga Istana menghampiri Donghae dan Sungmin untuk membantunya.

" Tolong bawa dia ke kamar " ujar Donghae yang didapati anggukan oleh kedua pelayan tersebut

Sedangkan Penjaga Istana tersebut mengikuti Donghae menuju ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas

Ruangan itu berwarna putih, terdapat Pigura yang menempel didinding dengan rapi. Penjaga itu berdiri di depan pintu sedangkan Donghae memasuki ruangan tersebut.

_Tetap sama seperti biasanya _

Batin Donghae sambil memandang ruangan tersebut yang tertata rapi seperti biasanya. Ia mengamati Pigura yang bergambarkan sosok Mendiang President Korea Selatan.

" Tuan Jung Soo~ mereka kembali "

ujar Donghae terhadap foto yang berada dihadapannya

Donghae menitikan air matanya, hanya setetes dan tidak lebih karena ia langsung mengusapnya dengan kasar

" Tuan tenang saja, saya akan melindungi Nona Sungmin dan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedari tadi hanya mondar-mondir tak jelas di Toko Baju, terlihat dari tampang mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda. Kyuhyun dengan tampang malas dan bosan melihat tingkah laku Seohyun, dan Seohyun yang berbinar-binar menatap baju ber-Branded Mahal.

" Chagi~ Lihatlah, baju ini bagus sekali~ apa ini cocok untukku ? " Ujar Seohyun sambil mencocokan bajunya dengan tubuhnya

_Baju itu lebih cocok jika dipakai Sungmin _

batin Kyuhyun menatap baju yang berwarna Pink berenda putih tersebut.

Seohyun mengerutkan dahinya, karena sedaritadi Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya

" Chagi~ cocok tidak ?! " Seohyun sedikit membentak Kyuhyun yang masih menatap baju tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Seohyun yang merajuk

" Ne~ cocok " ujar Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan senyumnya

" Jinjja ?! Aku ambil ini ne ? "

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Seohyun langsung senang dan membawa baju itu menuju kasir

Alhasil Kyuhyun juga yang harus membayar semua baju yang dibawa Seohyun itu  
_  
Hah~ bisa- bisa aku jadi Perdana Menteri Kere kalau begini _

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya didalam garasi, setelah menaruh mobilnya kedalam garasi Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Istana President yang selama 2 tahun ini ia huni bersama Sungmin

Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin memeluk Sungmin dan menciumnya, ia sangat merindukan Sungmin sehingga pelayan yang melihatnya berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Tibalah Kyuhyun dipintu berwarna putih, Kyuhyun memutar Knop pintu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan kamar penuh dengan warna Pink.

Brakk

Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu sedikit kasar, hal yang ia lihat adalah Kasur berwarna Pink dan diatasnya terdapat seseorang yeoja tertidur dengan pulas

Kyuhyun mendekati kasur itu dan menatap seseorang tersebut dengan intens. Ia mendekati yeoja itu dan membisikan suatu kalimat

" Sungminie~ "

" Eunghh "

Sungmin sedikit menggerakan tangannya dan mulai melenguh pelan. Matanya berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan bias cahaya lampu kamarnya.

" Kyu~ "

ujar Sungmin sedikit parau, ia mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal. Setelah itu menatap Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya

" Minnie-ah gwenchana ? Kakimu sudah sembuh ? "

Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit cemas. Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun

" Gwenchana, lagipula ini sudah tidak apa-apa jadi kau jangan khawatir "

" Mianhe Ming, aku tak bisa membantumu "

Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal, ia menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu.

" Sudahlah Kyu~ ini bukan salahmu, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil "

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dielusnya pipi Sungmin yang putih bersih itu dengan sayang.

_Halus  
_  
batin Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengelus pipi Sungmin

" Minnie~ah bagoshippo "

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin, ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan

" Kyu~ kau darimana saja ? "

Tanya Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe Ming, yeoja centil itu mengajakku ke Mall dan menghabiskan semua uangku "

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut

" Kyu~ kau terlihat jelek jika memasang muka seperti itu. "

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia memandang Sungmin yang masih tertawa melihatnya

" Ige Mwoya ?! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar dan tampan seperti ini kau bilang Jelek ? " Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menekan kata terakhirnya

Sungmin tertawa keras, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sebal

" Ishh ! Minnie sudah gak cinta lagi denganku " ujar Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya kearah lain dengan melipat tangannya didada

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya, ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan mendekatinya. Disentuhnya kepala Kyuhyun dan dielusnya pelan rambut itu dengan penuh perasaan

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menerima sentuhan Sungmin yang begitu lembut, ia sangat senang jika Sungmin menyentuhnya.

" Kyu~ meskipun kau Jelek tapi dihatiku kau tetap tampan dan menjadi nomor satu namja yang aku cintai "

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat sentuhan dirambutnya berhenti dan turun menuju lehernya.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan Sungmin kelehernya, kemudian mulai menghadapkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin

" Ming~ apa kau mencintaiku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam mata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hanyut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun

" Ne, Saranghae Kyu~ "

Senyuman yang dibilang seringaian mengembang disudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin sekali lagi setelah itu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka

Chu~

Bibir mereka bertemu, saling berpagut menyalurkan rasa cinta bercampur rindu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mempererat pelukan di leher Kyuhyun

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama, sehingga pasokan udara membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman lembut tersebut

" Hahh hahhh hahh "

Mereka saling menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang tertunda.

Dua insan itu melanjutkan aksi ciumannya didalam kamar bernuansa pink dengan lampu remang-remang menambahkan kesan yang sangat romantis bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sungmin membuka matanya, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas. Setelah itu menatap kearah kanan.

Kosong

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi tanpa ada Kyuhyun disampingnya yang langsung berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi.

Alasanya, Kyuhyun harus menjemput Seohyun karena ia adalah namjachingunya Seohyun.

" Hahhh~ " Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, setelah itu beranjak dari tempat tidur ia mengucek matanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut menambahkan kesan imut jika dilihat

Sungmin menghampiri meja riasnya dengan tertatih sambil menyeret kaki kanannya dan menatap dirinya yang ada di bayangan kaca

" Hai Cho Sungmin. pagi hari ini kau akan menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin lagi bukan Cho Sungmin " ujar Sungmin terhadap bayangannya yang ada dikaca.

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk "  
ujar Sungmin yang masih memandang dirinya didalam kaca

" Ini seragam anda Nona "

Salah satu pelayan itu meletakan seragam Lee Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai pelayan itu membungkukan badannya dan mengunduran diri menghilang dari ambang pintu

" Huh~, hari sebagai Lee Sungmin yeoja Nerd akan dimulai "

Monolog Sungmin mulai berjalan menyeret kaki kanannya kembali kearah kamar mandi

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan jengah, karena sedari tadi Seohyun berbicara sendiri didalam mobil membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih karena ulanya yang manja.

" Chagi~ kemarin baju-baju yang kau belikan padaku itu sangat cocok chagi~ aku menyukainya "

ujar Seohyun menangkupkan tangannya kearah dada dan tersenyum gembira. Kyuhyun memandang jalanan Seol tanpa menghiraukan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Seohyun. Menurutnya itu sangat memuakan baginya.

" Chagi~ pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi ne ? "

Ckittt

" Kita sudah sampai, turunlah " ujar Kyuhyun  
Terkesan dingin membuat Seohyun mendengus pelan

Seohyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam didalam mobil. Ia menatap kaca spion belakang memastikan seseorang yang ia tunggu datang ke sekolah

Ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan gaya nerdnya berjalan terseok-seok diantara kerumunan orang yang menghinanya

" Hei~ yoja nerd datang dengan menyeret kakinya ! Hahaha ! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau lepas kakimu ?! " Ledek salah satu teman sekolahnya kepada Sungmin.

" Hahaha ! Sungguh malangnya nasibmu, dengan kaki seperti itu membuatnya semakin tidak berguna ! "

Ledakan tawa dari teman-temannya membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin berlari namun kaki kanannya yang terkilir mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri sosok Lee Sungmin sedang menunduk terdiam diantara kerumunan orang yang menghinanya.

Sontak tawa mereka terhenti digantikan dengan bisikan-bisikan

" Pst... pst... ada Kyuhyun datang "

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisikan tersebut hanya acuh dan semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin yang mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat mulai mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah namja tersebut

Kyuhyun membimbing dagu Sungmin agar menatap dalam matanya.

Srett

Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin ditarik oleh seorang namja dan menuntunnya menghindari Kyuhyun beserta kerumunan orang yang menghinanya

Kyuhyun terperangah dengan kelakuan Donghae, ia berdiri mematung menatap jalanan kosong. Kerumunan tersebut tiba-tiba bubar entah kemana.

Ia sempat mendengar bisikan Donghae yang tadi melewatinya sambil memapah tubuh Sungmin

" Jangan bertindak ceroboh ! "

Donghae memapah tubuh Sungmin kearah kelas, sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga mendengar majikannya di caci oleh teman-temannya.

Apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekati Sungmin, lebih baik ia membawa Sungmin menjauh daripada rahasia mereka terbongkar. Jika terbongkar bisa rumit jadinya.

" Gwenchana ? " Tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin yang susah payah berjalan.

" Gwenchana, gomawo kau mau membantuku "

ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Donghae, Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan Sungmin hingga pintu depan kelas

" Lebih baik kamu masuk, sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi "

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dan mulai berjalan memasuki kelas dengan menyeret kakinya yang sakit. Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Ia mengambil HPnya didalam saku celananya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat

To : Cho Kyuhyun  
Subject : Private Message

Jangan sampai rencana kita terbongkar, lebih baik selama disekolah nona Sungmin aku yang menjaganya. Kau tenanglah dan jalani misimu dengan baik.

From : Lee Donghae  
Send Message

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Donghae mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi dan bergegas memasuki kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Skip Time »

Sungmin berjalan keluar kelas, ia merasa bosan karena teman-temannya terus mengejeknya didalam kelas.

Sungmin menghampiri taman yang menurutnya cukup sepi untuk dibuat merelekskan pikirannya. Ia bersandar dibawah pohon besar dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang Stalker sedang mengambil gambarnya diam-diam

Cklikk  
Zlirpppss

.

.

.

" Cho Sungmin putri dari President Korea dialah orang yang harus kau dekati. Dekati dia dan buat dia jatuh cinta kepadamu, setelah itu bawa dia kesini "

ujar namja itu kepada salah satu namja yang lebih muda darinya

" Baiklah. Itu sangatlah mudah Tuan Hankyung, asal semua itu tidaklah gratis. Kau mengertikan maksudku ? "

Namja itu tersenyum seduktif menampilkan senyum Joker Smilenya, namja paruh baya yang bernama lengkap Tan Hankyung hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah namja tadi

" Apapun yang kau minta, akan aku berikan. Asal kau bawa yeoja itu dengan keadaan utuh. Ingat ! Berhati-hatilah dengan namja yang bernama Lee Donghae, ia adalah pengawal dari Lee Sungmin "

" Ah~ iya aku lupa, berhati-hatilah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ia sangat teliti dan jenius dalam mengamati seseorang yang menurutnya mencurigakan, jadi jangan sampai terbongkar. Kau mengerti ?! "

" Saya mengerti " namja itu menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu mulai meninggalkan Hankyung yang menampilkan Smirknya

" Bagus, dengan begini semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kau tunggu saja Lee Sungmin, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hubunganmu bersama Cho Kyuhyun Perdana Menteri belagu itu ! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Wake me Up )_  
_Wake me up inside_

_( I can't wake up )_  
_Wake me up Inside_

_( Save me )_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_( Wake me up )_  
_Bid my blood to run_

_( I can't wake up )_  
_Before I come undone_

_( Save me )_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring Me to Life~_

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana ? nih FF tambah bosenin ya ? haishh ... maafkan saya jika FF ini mengecewakan Readers. Next chap saya usahain agar tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih yang udah RnR, dan juga untuk **SIDERS** terimakasih karena sudah membaca FF saya.

Don't forget to RCL  
Thanks ^^

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Nerd President Princess  
Cast : Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS

Disclamier : FF ini milik saya | Super Junior milik dan Orang tuanya | di Mohon untuk tidak mengCoPas FF saya

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

.

oOo

.

Nerd President Princess

:: Flashback ::

Tok, Tok, Tok

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar saat seorang namja menggunakan balutan jas berwarna hitam mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut

" Masuklah "

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seorang namja paruh baya yang berada dibalik pintu, namja itu memutar knop pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

" Mianhe Tuan Jung Soo, saya mengganggu anda. ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta "

Namja itu meletakan beberapa berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi diatas meja, sedangkan namja paruh baya a.k.a Jung Soo sedang berdiri di depan jendela Kantor miliknya.

beberapa detik kemudian Jung Soo membalikan badan dan menghadap kearah namja tadi.

" Gomawo Pengawal Lee Donghae, kau memang yang terbaik "

Ujar Jung Soo terhadap Pengawal yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

Donghae mengulas senyumnya, kemudian pamit undur diri dari hadapan Jung Soo

" Baiklah Tuan Jung Soo, saya permisi "

Cklekk

Blamm

Setelah mendengar debuman pintu yang cukup keras, Jung Soo berjalan menuju meja kantor miliknya.

Srett

Jung Soo mulai membaca lembar berkas tersebut dengan teliti.

- Arsip 2004-  
Diplomat Amerika serikat menandatangani perjanjian Proyek Upacara Bakti Sosial antar Negara Korea dan Amerika Serikat

-Arsip 2005-  
Rapat Umum Pemerintah Kota menghasilkan keputusan Dana Sosial yang akan dibagikan kepada Masyarakat

- Arsip 2007-  
Dana Sosial mengalami penurunan akibat Sektor uang yang ditransfer mengalami kesalahan

Jung Soo memicingkan matanya saat membaca berkas pada lembar ke 12. ia merasakan ada keganjalan yang terjadi pada bacaan tersebut.

Jung Soo mengira berkas itu ada keterkaitannya dengan berkas bulan lalu yang diberikan oleh Tan Hankyung wakil kepala menteri.

ia membuka lacinya dan menemukan Map merah yang didalamnya terdapat Arsip penurunan Sektor keuangan.

Seketika tubuhnya lemas saat membaca dua berkas tersebut, ia berfikir bahwa Arsip yang diberikan oleh Tan Hankyung adalah Berkas yang sudah di imitasi. Alias berkas palsu.

Pip

" Sekertaris Jang, Suruh Lee Donghae agar menyelidiki Wakil Kepala Menteri. "

Pip

Seusai ia berbicara di telephone, Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Didalam pikirannya, Jung Soo mengira bahwa Wakil Kepala Menteri Tan Hankyung terlibat Kasus Korupsi Dana Sosial

_' Tan Hankyung~ kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ? '  
_.

.

.  
Seorang namja yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam beserta topi senada sedang duduk didalam Kafe sambil menyesap kopi latte miliknya.

Pandangannya lurus kearah 2 orang namja paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol dengan serius.

Namja itu bernama Lee Donghae, sedang mengawasi kedua namja paruh baya itu yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Namja paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru maroon bernama lengkap Tan Hankyung, menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Menteri terlihat meletakan Amplop berwarna coklat diatas meja.

Sedangkan namja paruh baya yang duduk didepan Tan Hankyung menerima Amplop tersebut dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku Jas berwarna Hijau tua miliknya.

" Usahakan semuanya berjalan lancar. Ingat ! Jangan sampai keberadaanmu terlacak oleh mereka. "

Ujar Hankyung terhadap namja yang duduk diepannya.

Namja paruh baya itu bernama Shin Dong Hae Kepala Teroris yang dicurigai oleh Lee Donghae menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

" Nde Siap Boss, anda tidak perlu khawatir "

Donghae menajamkan pandangannya saat kedua namja itu berjabat tangan. Kemudian selang beberapa detik kedua namja itu meninggalkan Kafe.

Donghae menyentuh Earphonenya yang sengaja ia tempel di lubang telinga kanan milik Donghae.

" Pengawal Park, segera ikuti Mobil Tan Hankyung dan awasi gerak-geriknya setelah itu beritahu saya jika ada hal yang mencurigakan "

Donghae meninggalkan Kafe itu dan segera menuju parkiran mobilnya untuk menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

Kantor Pemerintahan Pusat menjadi lokasi acara Donghae untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, ia menenteng amplop berisi Arsip penting untuk disampaikan terhadap seseorang.

Satu tujuannya adalah Ruang Perdana Menteri

Tok Tok Tok

Donghae mengetuk pintu itu, selang beberapa menit ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan namja ikal berperawakan tinggi sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar didepan meja kantor miliknya.

" Anyyeonghasseyo "

Sapa Donghae kearah namja tersebut, namja itu mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya tertuju pada buku kini menatap Donghae intens.

" Waeyo ? "

Tanya Namja itu sambil meletakan bukunya diatas meja tanpa mengubah posisi ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, ini Laporan hasil penyelidikan atas Kasus Tan Hankyung beberapa bulan lalu. Mianhe terlambat memberikannya "

Donghae membungkuk sekilas setelah memberikan amplop tersebut keaarah namja yang bernama Kyuhyun.

" Jadi, ini yang Hankyung inginkan... Donghae-ssi Lakukan Plan B disaat hari pemberkatan Upacara Sosial "

Ujar Kyuhyun setelah membaca semua Arsip tersebut, Kyuhyun menyimpan Arsip itu kedalam Box Nakas miliknya.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, apa rencanamu ini akan berhasil ? "

Tanya Donghae memastikan, sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu "

Donghae mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan menghilang ke ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Ceremony Meeting Social

Puluhan wartawan serta puluhan warga negara Korea berkumpul dihari Upacara pemberkatan, tatkala mereka semua mengerubungi Jalanan kota menjadi padat.

Mobil mewah berplat Pemerintah terlihat memasuki kawasan kota, dengan riuh warga negara melambaikan tangannya kearaj President mereka.

Dengan senyuman khas miliknya sang President membuka jendela mobil kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah warga negara.

" Tuan, apa anda yakin ingin memberitahu semua publik tentang Penghianatan mereka ? "

Tanya Kim Jong Won yang menyandang sebagai Wakil President terhadap Jung Soo

" Nde, dengan begitu Dunia Politik tidak akan ternodai oleh mereka "

" Namun, apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda ? "

Jung Soo tersenyum kearah Jung Won tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jung Won.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan karpet merah yang lebar, disamping kanan dan kiri terdapat pembatas beserta pengawal agar Masyarakat tidak menyerombol masuk.

Jung Won menuruni mobil itu setelah Sopir membukakan pintunya kemudian disusul Jong Won dibelakang. Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil berjalan dengan karismatik membuat masyarakat memberi nilai positive terhadap penampilannya.

Setelah berjalan diatas karpet merah Tibalah Jung Soo diatas podium sebagai tempatnya ia berdiri untuk menyampaikan Pidato terhadap masyarakat.

Sedangkan Jung Won ia menduduki kursi dibelakang podium beserta pengawal yang berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri bahunya.

Kyuhyun namja itu mengawasi Jung Soo dari kursi tempatnya ia duduk sebagai Perdana Menteri, sedangkan Donghae berdiri didepan beranda untuk mengawasi.

Seorang yeoja berperawakan manis mengenakan Dress Pink selutut duduk didalam mobil dengan pandangan kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat kedua tangannya kearah dada.

Sedari tadi ia terus menggerutu tak jelas, tak kala membuat sopir yang sedang duduk didepannya sedikit panas.

" Ishh ! Pak Kim, kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar mobil ? Kenapa Appa tidak ingin memberitahukan anaknya didepan Publik ? "

Tanya yeoja itu dengan sekali nafas membuat Sopir Kim sedikit bingung

" Mianhe Nona Sungmin, Tuan Jung Soo melarang saya untuk keluar mobil, alasannya karena Tuan tidak ingin status anda terbongkar Nona "

Ujar Sopir Kim membuat Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya sebal, selalu seperti ini alasannya. Sejak ia pulang dari Prancis untuk Study disana ia tidak diperbolehkan Jung Soo mengetahui status Sungmin yang menyandang sebagai gelar Putri President.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan bosan lalu kembali mendesah pelan

" Hahh~ Pak Kim kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon suamiku ? "

Tanya Sungmin lagi, sepertinya Sopir Kim harus bersabar menghadapi seorang Lee Sungmin

" Untuk masalah itu saya tidak tau Nona Sungmin, biar Tuan Jung Soo yang akan menjelaskannya "

Sungmin berdecak singkat ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Bangunan yang mungkin bisa disebut Tower, ia memicingkan kepalanya saat mendapati sesuatu aneh disalah satu jendela Tower yang terbuka lebar.

_' Kenapa firasatku tidak enak ? '  
_.

.

.  
Jung Soo berinteraksi terhadap masyarakat lewat pidato tentang hari Sosial, ia tak peduli matahari yang semakin menyengat menerpa kulitnya. Ia hanya ingin berpatisipasi lewat pidatonya kali ini.

Hingga disaat ia akan membongkar Penghianatan Hankyung terhadap partai politik, sebuah peluru menembus tepat kedalam jantung membuat pekikan keras di tempat kejadian melihat Jung Soo president mereka terkapar diatas karpet merah.

" Kyaaaaaa ! "

Teriakan membahana, semua pengawal termasuk anggota pemerintah lainnya mengerubungi Jung Soo, terkecuali Kyuhyun. Namja itu memegang Earphone yang menempel di lubang telinganya, sambil mengucapkan kata yang kurang jelas akibat teriakan-teriakan masyarakat.

Donghae berlari memasuki Tempat Upacra itu berlangsung, matanya tertuju pada sosok tak berdaya yang diangkut oleh petugas Ambulance.

Polisi beserta tentara mengamankan tempat itu, Donghae menatap sekitar Gedung dan mendapati seseorang yang menggenggam senapan turun meloncati Gedung.

:: Flashback END ::

Cuaca di siang itu terasa panas, Matahari bersinar terik membuat Lee Sungmin yang tadinya tertidur kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dari bias matahari yang menerobos kedalam matanya.

Setelah itu Sungmin melihat Jam yang melekat indah ditangan mungilnya.

12.45 PM

" MWO ?! "

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia tertidur selama 3 Jam setengah dan melewatkan Pelajaran Sekolah.

" Aish ! Pabboya Lee Sungmin ! Bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran ?! Aish ! "

Celoteh Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, setelah itu ia bangkit dari rerumputan kemudian membersihkan balakang roknya yang terkena tanah rerumputan.

Setelah dirasa roknya sudah bersih, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Donghae menelusuri Jalanan Kota dengan raut muka yang panik, sedari tadi ia mencari keberadaan Lee Sungmin namun hasilnya NIHIL.

Donghae tidak menemukan batang hidung Sungmin yang melintas dijalanan tersebut, ia mengutus pengawal lainnya agar mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama

NIHIL

Ia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan panggilan tidak terjawab sebanyak 30x dari Kyuhyun

Dan tepat saat HPnya berdering Donghae langsung mengangkatnya

" Yeoboseyo "

Ujar Donghae dengan seseorang yang berada diseberang. Donghae melengos kecewa saat Panggilan masuk tersebut bukanlah Kyuhyun namun Kepala Byeol yang menemukan hasil prediksi penembak Jung Soo.

Donghae memutuskan panggilannya dan mengetikan suatu pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

To : Cho Kyuhyun  
Subject : Plan B2  
Kepala Byeol menemukan Target yang kita cari, dan ternyata ia adalah Guru Olahraga kita disekolah. Cepatlah pulang kita harus bicara dan menyusun rencana.

Donghae memasukan ponselnya kedalam celana, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang resah jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, sedari tadi ia terus mengumpat karena Ban mobilnya tiba-tiba pecah setelah mengantarkan Seohyun pulang.

Ia merutuki Bis yang sedari tadi tidak datang-datang, dengan pandangan kesal Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas Kursi halte. Kemudian mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak saat memikirkan Sungmin.

" Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja ya ? "

tak lama kemudian Handphonennya bergetar membuat lamunannya buyar seketika, ia membuka pesan masuk dan selang beberapa menit ia berlalri meninggalkan halte untuk mencari taksi.

.

.

.

Klontang

Sungmin menendang kaleng bekas Soda dengan kakinya, sedari tadi ia terus berjalan namun tidak sampai-sampai menuju rumah.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena tak membawa uang beserta ponsel, dan lebih parah lagi daerah yang Sungmin lewati sangat sepi hanya ada sorotan lampu pinggir jalan yang menemani Sungmin.

" Aishh ! Kenapa disini sepi sekali ? "

Ujar Sungmin, memandang sekitar jalanan.

Kletakk

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara nyaring tersebut, ia menatap kebelakang namun dirinya tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat seiring ia mendengarkan suara-suara aneh dari belakang.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki gang-gang kecil nan sempit. Namun sialnya dihadapan Sungmin sudah dibuntu oleh seorang namja berbaju serba hitam.

" Target ditemukan, segera lakukan pengepungan "

Ujar namja itu dengan Earphonenya. Sungmin semakin mundur beberapa langkah saat namja itu mencoba mendekatinya.

Namun,

Brukk  
_  
' Kyuhyun-ah~ Donghae-ah~ Appa~ Tolong aku '  
_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Mianhe lama update, yang penting saya kembali dengan membawa chapter ke 4.

Ohh ya, buat kemaren Typo itu ada lohh readers, tapi sayangnya yang nyadar cuman beberapa orang saja. Okey saya perjelaskan. Kemaren saya salah ketik tentang marga Lee Sungmin sama Park Jung Soo

Dan di FF ini saya mengganti marga Park menjadi Lee.

Mohon maaf atas keteledoran Author

Last

Give me review pleaseee...

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Nerd President Princess  
Cast : Lee Sungmin ( yeoja 16 yo | 21 yo )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja 16 yo | 22 yo )  
Lee Donghae ( namja 16 yo | 23 yo )  
Tan Hankyung ( namja 39 yo )  
Choi Siwon ( namja 16 yo | 23 yo )

Other Cast : Seohyun ( yeoja 16 yo )  
Tiffani ( yeoja 16 yo )  
Sunny ( yeoja 16 yo )  
Sully ( yeoja 21 yo )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe| Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Nerd President Princess

.

.

.

_' Kyuhyun-ah~ Donghae-ah~ Appa~ Tolong aku '_

Ujar Sungmin sebelum terkulai lemas dan jatuh pingsan.

Srett

Tubuh Sungmin di gendong ala Bridal Style oleh seorang namja tegap, sedangkan Pengawal tadi yang mengepung Sungmin kini hanya terdiam melihat namja itu menggendong Sungmin dan memasukannya kedalam mobil.

Setelah namja itu memasukan tubuh Sungmin didalam Mobil Hyundai miliknya, ia menatap pengawal tadi dan tersenyum menampilkan seringaiannya

" Target ini, biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kalian semua cepat kembali ke Markas sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita "

" Nde Siap ! "

Setelah kepergian pengawal tadi, namja itu langsung masuk kedalam Mobil dan melajukannya dalam kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Annyeong sajangnim, anda ditunggu oleh Mr Akhson. Silahkan melewati ruangan ini "

Ujar salah satu Bodyguard itu terhadap Cho Kyuhyun yang kini telah sampai di depan Ruang Rapat.

Dengan datar Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut, pandangan yang ia temukan ialah seorang namja berjas hitam sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan menopangkan dagunya.

Tanpa banyak kata bodyguard yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun kini telah menghilang setelah Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namja berjas hitam tadi berdiri dari duduknya sambil membungkukan badannya sekilas kearah Kyuhyun.

" Annyeong, silahkan duduk Tuan Cho "

" Tak usah seformal itu terhadapku Mr Akhson "

Butler Akhson menganggukan kepalanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

" Nde Mr. Kyuhyun "

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan, kemudian ia mengecek I-Phone miliknya sejenak sebelum berdehem menetralkan suasana.

" Aku rasa sebentar lagi Pengawal Lee akan datang dan membawa semua berkas-berkasnya. "

Ujar Kyuhyun yang ditimpali dengan Butler akhson dengan anggukan kepala.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklekk

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Donghae yang menenteng Tas berwarna hitam.

Brakk

Donghae menutup pintu itu sebelum menghadap kearah Kyuhyun dan Butler Akhson untuk membungkuk hormat.

" Mianhe saya terlambat "

Ujar Donghae kemudian langsung mengambil duduk yang berada disamping Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah saya rasa kita mulai Rapat kita untuk menyusun rencana "  
Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Mereka bertiga mulai berdiskusi untuk menyusun sebuah rencana dan bukti-bukti untuk menjebloskan kelompok Teroris itu ke Penjara.

" Kasus ini seharusnya ditangani oleh Polisi-polisi namun karena kasus ini tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan oleh karena itu kita harus mencari bukti tersebut. "  
Ujar Donghae sambil menjelaskan dengan membaca lembaran kertas yang ia bawa tadi.

" Baiklah, kita sendiri yang akan mencari buktinya. Ahh ! Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa penembak jitu itu ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut serius.

" Ne, dari semua hasil penyelidikan kami mencurigai salah satu Guru Olah raga di Sekolahan itu. Dan hasil analisanya, peluru yang tertembak menembus jantung Tuan Park ialah sama dengan peluru yang kami temukan di sebuah laci kerja milik Guru Olah raga tersebut. "

" Donghae-ssi, apa kau yakin bahwa peluru itu ialah milik Guru Olah ragamu itu ? "  
Kali ini ganti Mr Akhson yang bertanya.

" Ne, saya 100% yakin. Dan ini buktinya. "  
Donghae mengeluarkan sekantung plastik yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah peluru beserta selembar Photo.

Ia menunjukannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan Mr Akhson

" Anda bisa lihat sendiri, jenis peluru A10-3 sama persis dengan gambar di Photo ini. Kecepatan peluru ini jika ditembakkan pada jarak 10000 km akan menembus di suatu titik dengan waktu 60 detik. Dan aku yakin peluru ini ialah bukti kita untuk membuat Guru itu mengakui semuanya "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham dengan penjelasan Donghae.

" Kalau begitu ... Apa rencana kita selanjutnya "

Kyuhyun tersenyum menampilkan Smirk andalannya dengan percaya diri mereka mulai menyusun sebuah strategi

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih dan hanya terdapat sebuah jendela sebagai fertilasi udara, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

Tangannya terikat, dan kakinya juga terikat. Ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri semenjak 30 menit yang lalu.

Dalam kegelapan malam yang sunyi yeoja itu terkurung di sebuah bangunan tua. Gedung Serbaguna.

decitan pintu itu menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk, ia membiarkan pintu itu terbuka dan dengan langkah pelan orang itu menghampiri sang yeoja yang sedang terikat tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah ia tiba didepan tubuh sang yeoja, orang itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membimbing dagu sang yeoja

Srett

Deg

Deg

Deg

_' Sempurna '_

Kata itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya, ia menatap sang yeoja dengan intens bak tersihir dalam pesona wajah yang begitu bersinar dalam rembulan.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu indah dari Photo yang ia dapat, matanya yang terpejam menampilkan bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang mulus seperti porselin. Serta bibirnya yang berbentuk M berwarna merah merekah.

Orang itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi nya, dengan lembut orang itu mengelus pipi sang yeoja.

Halus

Ia mengelus pipi putih bersih itu dan merasakan kehalusan seperti kain sutra. dan ia merasa bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona sang yeoja

" Kau sangat cantik Lee Sungmin "

.

.

.

Mansion itu terlihat sangat kacau, beberapa kali semua pelayan mondar-mandir tidak jelas begitu pula dengan semua Bodyguard yang kini telah panik seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Mereka semua sangat khawatir, seharian penuh ini mereka tidak menemukan batang hidung Putri President. Salah satu diantara mereka mencoba menghubungi sekolahan, namun sayang hasilnya tetap sama. Mereka tak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali

" Bagaimana Agen Sulli, apa kau sudah menemukan Nona Lee ? " Tanya salah satu Bodyguard yang diketahui bernama Junsu.

" Masih dalam tahap pencarian lokasi, kami menemukan keberadaan Nona Lee melalui GPS yang kami pasang pada anting-anting Nona Lee Sungmin "  
Timpal Agen Sulli sambil mengotak-atik keyboard komputernya.

" Dapat ! Kami menemukan lokasinya. Nona Lee sekarang berada di Jalan X street tepatnya di Gedung Tua Serbaguna "

Tanpa banyak kata semua Bodyguard langsung beranjak dari ruangan itu kemudian berlari dengan tergesah-gesah

" Agen Young hubungi Tuan Cho dan Agen Lee sekarang juga, pastikan penyelamatan ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada orang lain yang tau mengerti ! "

" Mengerti ! "

.

.

.  
Suasana didalam ruangan itu terlihat serius, pasalnya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka bertiga ialah pelaku si penembak.

Donghae menjelaskan apa saja rencana yang akan mereka lakukan, dengan cermat mereka bertiga Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Akhson merubah taktik mereka untuk mengelabuhi sang pelaku.

" Baiklah saya rasa sebaiknya kita ubah rencana kita selanjutnya, begini- "

Drtt Drtt

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, ia melihat layar ponselnya sejenak kemudian mengabaikannya.

Drtt Drtt

Tak lama kemudian Ponsel Kyuhyun juga bergetar, ia mengecek ponselnya dan membuka isi pesan yang masuk

Beberapa detik kemudian ia terbelalak lebar dan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi saking terkejut.

" Waeyo ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " Ujar Donghae dengan nada khawatir.

" S-Sungmin, d-Dia ... Di culik "

" Mwo ?! "  
Pekik Donghae secara tak sadar, ia meraih ponsel hitamnya dan membaca isi pesan yang tadi ia abaikan

From : Shersan Kim  
To : Aiden Lee  
Subject :

Nona Lee sudah di temukan, segera beritahu Perdana Menteri Cho untuk melakukan penyerbuan

" Anda tenang saja, Nona Lee Sungmin sudah ditemukan oleh Shersan Kim beserta Agennya. "  
Ujar Donghae sambil bernafas legah, Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur karena istrinya kini telah ditemukan.

" Aku harus pergi "

Srett

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

" Mianhae Mr Akhson, saya harap anda tidak keberatan dengan rapat yang tertunda ini. Anda mengerti sendiri bukan bahwa Nona Lee kini telah disekap, sebagai pengawal yang bertanggung jawab saya harus menyelamatkannya. Sekali lagi Mianhae "

Donghae membungkukan badannya kearah Mr Akhson.

" Gwenchanayo Agen Lee, semoga Nona Lee baik-baik saja "  
Timpal Mr Akhson memaklumi Donghae

" Kalau begitu saya permisi "  
Donghae memasukan semua berkasnya sebelum pergi menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini sudah melajukan Mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam tepat, Gedung serbaguna itu terkepung. Semua pengawal beserta Agen milik Lee Jung Soo telah berhasil mengepung Lokasi tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara mereka mulai melaksanakan aksinya, senjata pistol sudah berada ditangan mereka masing-masing. Gelapnya malam tak membuat mereka lengah, jika lengah sudah pasti fatal akibatnya.

Penjaga didepan pintu itu terlihat waspada, mereka hanya berdua saling memegang senjata dengan pandangan hati-hati menatap sekitar.

Untung saja Pengawal beserta Agen sudah bersembunyi ditempat yang tepat, dengan kecepatan penuh 3 diantara mereka berlari maju kedepan kemudian menyiapkan aba-aba untuk melakukan penyerbuan.

" FR53 Clear ! "

" FR54 Clear ! "

" Rejected ! Agen FR63, Agen FR25 dan Agen FR55 Move ! " Ujar Shersan Kim sambil menyuruh Agen mereka untuk maju kedepan.  
" Ready ! " Ujar ketiga agen itu serempak kemudian berpindah dari titik aman menuju Titik serbu.

Dari arah gerbang gedung tersebut terlihat mobil berwarna hitam sudah terparkir secara tak rapi. Pemilik Mobil itu langsung keluar dari mobil begitu mendengar intruksi dari Shersan Kim bahwa lokasi sudah Aman.

Dengan langkah cepat namja itu berlari kearah belakang gedung dan memanjat pembatas tersebut.

Hup

Sempurna !

Pendaratan yang sempurna diatas rerumputan ia dapatkan, kemudian ia beralih kearah pintu gedung berwarna coklat yang tertutup rapat.

Ia menggenggam knop pintu tersebut namun sial ! Pintu itu tak bisa terbuka

" Sial ! "

Namja itu berpikir sejenak lalu mendongakan kepalanya keatas mendapati sebuah jendela yang berukuran sedang.

Segera saja namja itu memanjat dari pohon halaman gedung kemudian melompat dari sisi ranting pohon kearah tepat balkon jendela.

Srett

" Eitss ... "

Hampir saja namja itu terjatuh jika seseorang menarik lengannya.

" Tuan Cho anda tidak apa-apa ? "  
Ujar salah satu Agen yang bernama Sulli terhadap namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo Agen Sulli, gwenchanayo. Apa kau sudah tau dimana tempat ruangan Sungmin disekap ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun yang didapi anggukan oleh agen Sulli

" Nde, silahkan ikuti saya "  
Mereka berdua bergegas menuju tempat yang Agen Sulli maksud.

" Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan terhadap anda, bahwa disini terdapat banyak pintu. Salah satu pintu diantaranya terdapat Nona Lee yang kini telah dikurung. Dan saya rasa Ruangan itu ada dilantai sebelas, kita harus menaiki tangga selama 10 menit sebelum penjaga menemukan kita. "  
Jelas Agen Sulli yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

" Aku rasa 10 menit bukanlah waktu yang buruk " ujar Kyuhyun menimpali.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menaiki tangga dari lantai satu kelantai berikutnya.

Agen Sulli merogoh saku jasnya kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna silver dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Ini, anda harus memegang ini sebagai senjata untuk melawan penjaga yang ada di lantai 3 nanti. Begitu kita sampai dilantai 3 segera tembakan pistol itu kearah mereka "

" Mwo ?! Bagaimana bisa ? Ini akan menjadi kasus pembunuhan antara Perdana menteri dengan pencuri ! " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang panik serta terkejut

" Anda tenang saja, Pistol itu berisi peluru sejenis suntikan. Jika terkena pada salah satu anggota tubuh dari mereka, maka akan menyebabkan efek pingsan selama beberapa menit. "  
Terang Agen Sulli, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya karena mereka berdua sudah hampir sampai dilantai 3.

" Target terlihat, tembak tepat dianggota bagian tubuhnya sekarang "

Door !

Door !

_' Gotcha ! '_

" Wow ! Ternyata aku hebat juga "  
Narsis Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga dengan hasil bidikannya yang mengenai sasaran.

" Bagus Tuan Cho, anda tepat sasaran "

Mereka berdua masih tetap berlari, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan demi menyelamatkan Sungmin.

_' Tunggu aku Min '_

.

.

.

Sedangkan diruang lain, terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk dikursi dengan kaki yang disilangkan menghadap lurus kejendela.

Ia menatap bulan purnama sambil menyeringai, seringaian itu semakin menakutkan jika terangnya rembulan menyinari wajah namja rupawan tersebut.

Drtt

Drtt

Namja itu menatap ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja nakas sebelum meraihnya.

Ia menatap ID number yang tertera dilayar ponsel kemudian mengangkat telepon itu.

" Yeoboseyo "

" ... "

" Biarkan saja tikus kecil itu membawa kabur umpannya, pastikan kau sudah menjalankan tugas sesuai rencana. Mengerti ! "

Pip

Terputusnya ponsel itu membuat sang namja memampangkan seringaian misterius.

" Kita tunggu saja besok, Lee Sungmin akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku ! "

.

.

.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you~

.

.

.

TBC

hayy :) apakah masih ada yang menunggu FF lumutan ini ?

bagi kalian yang masih ingin mengetahui lanjutannya dimohon untuk bersabar, karena saya lagi sibuk tingkat akut#alasan-_-

thanks bagi kalian yang udah membaca dan me-review saya Sayang kalian semua :* kecup basah


End file.
